


Whale Island

by triwizard_tardis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Kind of angsty, M/M, Melodramatic, One Shot, only because Killua's a drama queen, over dramatic, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triwizard_tardis/pseuds/triwizard_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why must Gon say stupid things? He's always giving Killua dumb ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale Island

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hunter x Hunter or its characters.

The night under the stars was too much for Killua. After all, who just blatantly says they want to stay together for ever. Gon, had no idea what he was talking about, no idea what he was signing up for, no idea what he'd be getting himself into. Killua was so fed up, so frustrated. He looked at the pillow in his lap. After such a stupid confession of a love he didn't understand, Killua refused to bath with Gon. He was left only with his thoughts while Gon washed off. He'd do the same when Gon finished. For now, with his thoughts, all Killua wanted to do was tear the sack of feathers in half. How could he!? What was he even thinking!? He knew next to nothing about Killua. He knew his origin, but despite popular belief there was more to Killua than his upbringing! Damnit. Killua punched the pillow. Damnit. He hit it again, this time harder. Damnit! He raised his fist to it once more.  
"Killua?"  
Gon tilted his head to the side. Killua cringed.  
"Thought you might have drowned," Killua joked, dropping his hand weakly on the pillow.  
"Everything alright?"  
Killua stretched out his best smile.  
"Yeah! It's my turn, right," he asked brightly, hopping up and grabbing a towel. "See you in a few."  
The bath was a miracle for his muscles, and even if his brain was waging war on his senses, when he returned to Gon's room, he was relieved to find he didn't want to kill anything. He flopped on the futon with a thud. As he melted into the makeshift mattress, he felt a pillow smack the back of his head. He almost growled. Tossing the pillow back irritably, Killua rolled over hoping to send a message to Gon. He was not in the mood for this. The pillow came soaring back at full force. Killua caught it in the air without looking. So much for not wanting to kill something.  
"Killua, are you all right?"  
Like that, all the tension drained from Killua's body.  
"I'm fine, Gon."  
"No you're not," Gon accused climbing off his bed to join Killua. Killua sighed.  
"Then why did you ask?"  
Gon pouted, though Killua couldn't see it.  
"What's wrong?" He could hear it in Gon's voice. He sighed again and rolled over to face his older, yet more childish compatriot.  
"Nothing's wrong, Gon. I'm just not in the mood tonight."  
Gon's face fell into a hard line.  
"You're never "not in the mood" Killua." His countenance was dark and serious. "What did I do?"  
Killua couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, but didn't look at Gon.  
"Why would you say those things?"  
He knew he wouldn't need to specify.  
"Because it's true. I have fun spending time with you."  
"Well maybe it's best if we don't," he muttered, quietly enough that Gon shouldn't have been able to hear.  
"Why is that," Gon asked and Killua nearly leapt out of his skin at their closeness.  
"Because..." he mumbled, trying in vain to focus on his thoughts instead on the innocent lips that were a hair's breadth away from his own. "Because," he slipped back and found himself again, face growing hot. "You should really move back," he warned trying to scoot away from an ever advancing Gon. But that didn't make sense. Why would Gon be trying to get closer to Killua in their already extremely compromising position.  
"What if I don't want to," Gon tested, and Killua's face only grew hotter.  
"What are you saying," Killua inquired, edging on hysterics. Warm, chapped lips pressed gently on his own. Killua melted. Gon pulled away.  
"Stop avoiding me," Gon demanded. Killua nodded but didn't dare make a move on his own. Gon moved to kiss Killua again, but froze midway. "Aren't you going to kiss back?"  
Killua sagged, a heavy sigh of relief washing over him.  
"Gon."  
He nodded, then attacked Gon's lips with a fever.


End file.
